warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mods
Modifications (Mods) are cards that can be equipped to warframes, weapons, and sentinels to enhance power, survivability, speed, precepts, and utility. Mods can grant Passive Powers, Active Powers, 1/day Powers, Sentinel Precepts, and Utilities. Mods can be changed between items. Obtaining mods Mods are collected in a few ways: *Purchasing frames, weapons, and sentinels with platinum will give a few mods. A Warframe comes with its 4 Power Mods. A Sentinel comes with a few Precepts. * Dispatching enemies. The higher level the enemy, the rarer the mod that they can drop. Mods are always dropped as level 0 mods. The type of mod will appear in the right center of the screen when a mod is picked up. sometimes, they will be cores (see fusion energy, below). *Purchasing “booster packs” from the market. *Crafting in the foundry (pending). *Log In Reward (pending). *Rising in Mastery Rank (pending). Attributes Mods have 6 attributes: *'Type:' What the mod can be attached to. *'Rarity:' How often a mod is dropped by enemies. *'Power cost: '''How much power from an item the mod requires. *'Polarity: Adjusts power cost of mods. *'Level: '''Potency of mod. Use “Fusion Cores” to increase level. *'Slot: Every mod requires one slot. Type Mods can only be attached to their indicated type of item. They may be generally applicable to weapons, frames, or sentinels (i.e. “Warframe Mod”) or specific to their respective class (i.e. “Trinity Mod”). The type is listed in the top left of the description of the mod. Mod Rarity Mods vary in rarity as indicated by the border color and denoted in the description. Obtaining rarer mods from enemies requires fighting higher level enemies *Color 1 = common *Color 2 = uncommon *Color 3 = rare Mod Power Cost Warframes, sentinels, and weapons have “Mod Energy.” This reflects the items ability to maintain mods while in use. Warframes have 10 slots for mods. Weapons and sentinels have 8 slots. Without an Orokin reactor or catalyst, they can all handle 1 energy worth of mods per level (30 energy at level 30). Supercharged items (with reactor/catalyst) can handle 2 energy per level (60 energy at level 30). Polarity Most slots generally accept any mod. However, some slots are “polarized.” Polarities include: Attack, Defense, Tactic, Power, and Precept. Each has a unique associated symbol. Likewise, some mods are polarized as noted in the top right corner of the card with the type of polarization. When inserting mods into slots, placing them in like polarized slots will reduce the energy cost of attaching it by 50%. Placing them in non-like polarization slots will increase the energy cost by 33%. Mod Rank (Fusion) Mods have levels ranging from 0 to as high as 10 (typically 3-5). When the level of a mod is greater than zero, it is indicated by notches in the border centered vertically on the left side of the card. Higher level mods require more mod energy. To increase rank, like mods can be combined with a credit cost. This is called fusion. Fusion increases the value of Mods. Duplicates and 'junk' Mods can be fused to make Mods more powerful. This consumes the mods and produces a more powerful mod. *Fuse to rank 1 = 1 *Fuse to rank 2 = 2 *Fuse to rank 3 = 4 *Credit cost is needed and veries. The fusion value of a Mod is based on how similar it is to the target Mod. It’s a bit gnarly because the rank of the level affects it generally: *Fusing a duplicate = 100% (1 duplicate required to reach level 1) *Fusing of matching polarity = 50% (2 matching polarity Mods to reach level 1) *Fusing unrelated = 25% (4 unrelated Mods to read level 1) Since Fusion of mods increases level, the power drain of the mod is increased. Fusion Energy Fusion energy is also colleced. Fusion energy can be used to upgrade any mod. Fusion energy (or "cores") also looks like cards. They have levels, indicated by the tick marks on the border's edge (white is current level, black is total level) and rarity, indicated at the top right of the description and border color. Applying higher level cores to mods gives more upgrade energy. Applying rarer cores to mods gives a greater amount of upgrade energy. Cores can be sold for various amounts of credits. Installing Mods To install mods on an item, drag a mod from the collection and drop it on a Mod slot. If the Mod’s drain is less or equal to the item’s remaining Mod Energy it will install and Mod Energy will be deducted. Drain can be modified by the slot type: *Matching polarity reduces drain: Slash Dash costs 2, but dropped into Power polarized slot costs only 1. *Conflicting polarity increases drain: Slash Dash in an Attack Slot will cost 3. The item now has the benefits of the Mod. Warframe Mods These are mods for warframes in general. For the warframe specific powers, see the warframe. Rifle Mods Pistol Mods Shotgun Mods Melee Weapon Mods Sentinel Mods Lore More info coming soon Category:Mods Category:Mechanics Category:Mods Category:Mechanics